Pilot (Under the Peppa episode)
Summary When a huge dome lands on top of Peppatown, it locks them in. Transcript episode starts off at the woods, where Pedro is putting something in a hole Pedro: something Ahh, this should be a good spot. switches to the office Mrs. Zebra: Wake Up! Mr. Rabbit (wakes Up): Huh? What happened? Mrs. Zebra: Mr. Wolf reported a hearing of some kind of bang! Mr. Rabbit: Oh, we better go investigate! two leave switches to the diner Grandad Dog: So, Mrs. Cow, what are some of your ideas for the fair in Sheepington tomorrow? Mrs. Cow: I say we have hundreds of balloons and rides! Grandad Dog: That sounds interesting, I guess maybe that could impress all those rescue squad people and emergency contacts. But what I have here is something I have proposed myself. down a 1000$ tip Mrs. Cow: Woah! Grandad Dog: I'll be buying your next vote if it runs next time. Even if it goes unopposed. Mrs. Cow: Gee, thanks! Grandad Dog: up and prepares to leave We're all in this together. switches to Edmond and Danny's little sister Penny Edmond: So how have you been doing? Penny: Fine I guess, it's been a fun summer! Edmond: I dropped out of school for now. To be honest Penny, you're the only one who really understands me. Penny: Edmond, that's the reason why I can't be with you! Edmond: That's not fair! Penny's hand Penny: Stop it! Leave me alone! him Edmond: Uhhh! This isn't over Penny! runs away from Edmond scene switches to Peppa Pig at her house and the phone rings Peppa: phone Hello? Granny Pig: (on other end of phone): Hello, Peppa. I called to ask if you and Mummy Pig could come to my house and check and see what these strange boxes are. I am afraid too open them and Grandpa Pig is to busy to open them. Peppa: I'll ask. Pig comes down the stairs Peppa Pig: Granny Pig wants us to come to her house to check out these strange boxes. Mummy Pig: Alright let's go. Peppa Pig: We'll be right over! Granny Pig: Alright. Peppa Pig: up make it to Granny Pig's house and go in Peppa: So these are the boxes? Granny Pig: Yes, these 6 boxes are from the previous week and these 4 boxes are current. Peppa: Okay. Mummy Pig: I'll open it. (she opens the box to reveal it's: Bricks) Granny Pig: I wander what they're for? I've already talked to Mr. Rabbit about it and he told me that they are "Misdelivered Building Materials" but I'm not sure and I figure he may be hiding something because he sounded nervous when he told me. Peppa: We'lll see what we can do won't we Mummy? Mummy Pig: Of course and we promise to be annomous. Granny Pig: Sounds Delightful.Thanks! Peppa and Mummy: Your Welcome (scene switches to Pedro in the Woods) Pedro: Ahhh. All Done! (wipes sweat off his forehand) That was a lot of work! (Pedro spots a Phone ringing on the ground) Pedro: (answers Phone) Yes Uhh I guess so.I just buried a strange thing Bye! (hangs up) Pedro (jumps on bike and rides away):Now I just have to get back! (spots Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra riding bye him) Uh-Oh (rides faster) Mr. Rabbit: I wander what he's doing out here? Playing Golf? Pedro my friend is a good kid! Mrs. Zebra: (laughs) Pedro: That was a close on! Good thing they didn't susp- (Spots Hundreds of Birds in the road) Pedro: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (veers off path and onto some farmland) Pedro: Oh No! I broke my Tire! Looks like I might need some help! (Ground starts shaking) Pedro: AH! Why is the Ground S-h-a-k-i-n-g! (People from all over Peppatown come out of their houses and gasp) Mr. Rabbit: (Grabs his chest): I don't have a Good Feeling about this! (The Dome Falls) Pedro: (sees a Big Tractor get cut by the Dome) AHHHHHHH! (Pedro falls backwards and after the shock is over he goes up to the dome) Pedro: What is this thing? It looks like a Big Bubble! (presses his hand against the Dome and walks back to find he left a Brown Handprint): AHHHHHHH! (Danny comes running out of nowhere) Danny: Pedro are you okay? Pedro I...I think so.What...Just H-Happened? Danny: I don't know but this thing looks like a huge plastic ball! (scene switches back to Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra) Mrs. Zebra: I'm seeing reports on my phone that People are getting Power Lines Down! Mr. Rabbit: Oh my! Mrs. Zebra: I think a Twister is to blame! (scene switches back to Danny and Pedro) Danny (presses his hand against the dome): Woah, this thing is solid, that's for sure. Pedro (presses his hand against it again): Yes...It is s-solid and stiff. Danny: It might be a Invisible Barrier! Like a Big Football! Pedro: It does look invisible from far away.That might be a big problem for s-some. Danny: Yep. Hey what's that? (Pedro looks up and sees birds falling from the sky) Pedro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Pedro begins to run around frantically and finally hides behind Danny) Danny: It's Okay Pedro.They may have gotten their wings bent when they flew into this thing. Pedro: M....Maybe they broke flightless when they saw it and f-fell. Danny: Maybe.This thing is really strong. Pedro: It seems l-like that.This is getting scary. Danny: Well it is a little scary.Like how big it is and how it seems to cause things to bounce back. Pedro: Y-Yes it seems to be.Uh-Oh (points to something) Danny: Huh? (looks where Pedro is pointing) (They both see a plane crash into the surface of The Dome) Danny (has a stunned look on his face): I...Can't believe what I just saw.This Things a Death Trap! Pedro: AHHHHHHHHHH! (sees a plane piece flying toward Danny) LOOK OUT! (Pedro moves Danny out of the way as The Plane Piece hits the Gound) Danny: Pedro You......You saved Me! Pedro: Your.....W-welcome. (sees a purse falling out of the sky) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (the purse hits the Ground) Danny (picks up the Purse): This belonged to Mrs. Moose! She was a Accountant Here.I never met her but she must have been on the Plane! Did you know her Pedro? Pedro: N...Nope Never met her! (They look at the Plane Crash from afar and see the damage it has caused) Danny: Gosh....That Plane seems to have done alot. Pedro: Yep.A lot of d-damage (hears a siren blaring) Oh No! (Pedro and Danny turn around and see a Fire Truck from outside the Dome heading toward it) Pedro: We have to stop them! They don't know this thing's h-here! (Pedro and Danny wave their hands frantically and the FIre Truck stops mid-way) Pedro: Phew! That was a close one (The Firemen exit the truck and walk toward the Dome) Danny: We're In a Big Plastic Thing! Can You Hear Us? (The Firemen seem to not understand) Danny: They must not can hear anything coming from inside this thing! Pedro: I-I have a Idea on how we can communicate with them without speaking. Danny: How? Pedro: We write them a Message! (Pedro picks up a Piece of Cardboard that came from the plane and writes something on it) Danny: Brilliant Idea Pedro! Pedro: Thank you (smiles proudly) Danny: So what are you writing to them? Pedro: That they should call the Specialized Unit Force or whatever it's called and have them close down the Surrouding Airspace Danny: The What? Pedro: You know like the Tape that they put around accidents so others will not hit this thing. Danny: Oh Yeah.I saw that on a show one Time! Pedro: Exactly! (holds up the Sign) Firefighter Cat: (from the other side of the Dome) He says we should call the Specialized Units and have them close down the surrounding airspace around this thing? Firefighter Goat: I think he means the FAA. Firefighter Cat: Alright! (Gives a Thumb's Up to Pedro) Let's Call e'm boys! Pedro: I think they heard us! Danny: Yeah! (Cheers) (scene switches to Mr.Fox at his shop, who still has it open despite the Dome coming down) Mr. Fox: Thanks Mrs. Cat for helping me load these boxes from my truck and into my shop and also thank you for helping me fix the generator Mrs. Cat: Your Welcome Mr. Fox.But you do know that your shop is the only one open right now despite most of the other shops closing? Mr. Fox: Yes I know but that makes my shop more thrifty as more people will come here.Like i said my shop's got everything! Mrs. Cat: That's for sure Mr. Fox. Mr. Fox: I believe that manily the cause of the whole generator situation is that we have experienced a Black Out. Mrs. Cat: Maybe (scene switches back to Danny and Pedro) Danny: Look Pedro! here comes someone! Pedro (nervously): Y-Yes I think I saw them earlier. (Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra arrive at the Crash Sight) Mr. Rabbit: Woah.In all my years of working as a Archetecit Inspector and a Former Police Chief I've never expected to see something as worse as this. Mrs. Zebra: I agree Mr. Rabbit: (spots Danny and Pedro): Oh look Mrs. Zebra There's Danny and Pedro.Maybe they saw it happen Mrs. Zebra: Let's go ask them. (Mrs. Zebra and Mr. Rabbit go toward them) Danny: Pedro here they come.I think Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra are investigating the Crash Pedro: Y-Yes Mr. Rabbit: So did you guys see the Crash happen? Danny: Yep but Pedro spotted it first Pedro: (smiles proudly) Yes I did Mrs. Zebra: This Thing sure did hit the Plane hard.Did you see anything supiscouis before it happend? Danny: We saw Birds falling from the Sky! Mrs. Zebra: (writes it down) Thank you guys very much! Danny and Pedro: Your Welcome! Mrs. Zebra: (sees someone she knows outside the Dome): There's my friend from New Porkville! (she and her friend run towards each other but they are both blocked off from each other because of the Dome) Mrs. Zebra: This Thing has blocked off all contact! (suddenly a Car drives up and Grandad Dog gets out) Mr. Rabbit: I'm receving more reports on my phone about more fatalitties! Danny: There's Grandad! Grandad Dog: Hello There Danny! And Hello to all of you.I think we're all trapped inside the town! Pedro: I A-Agree with you Grandad Dog! (Everyone realizes that Grandad Dog is Right) Grandad Dog: Wait a Minute! That's Mr. Elken's Plane isn't it? Mr. Rabbit: I'm afraid so Grandad Dog: Probably didn't see the thing com'in before he knew it hit him. (Soon Peppa and her family arrives) Peppa: I can't believe this happened! Oh, hello Pedro Pedro: (nervously): Hello Peppa Peppa: It appears it hit the big glass wall and then fell Pedro: Y-yes that seems like what happened Mrs. Zebra: Well Mr. Rabbit We better go Commandeer a Vechicle in case some crazy person who has gone mad tries to steal it. Mr. Rabbit: Your Right Mrs. Zebra.Don't worry everyone I'll have the Officials come and seal off the scene! Everyone: All Right! (The scene then switches to the Mr. Potato Show on Tv where he is having trouble filming) Mr. Potato: I don't Understand! Did the big boom knock everything off? (the scene then switches to Mrs. Sheep who is taking Suzy and her friend Candy Cat to a Amusment park) Mrs. Sheep: So are you two ready for some fun at the Park? Suzy and Candy: YEAH! (all of a sudden 2 Police Cars whizz by) Officer Raccoon: Out of The Way! Out of The Way! Police Car's Comin Through! Police Cars COMIN THROUGH! Officer Mule: EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY! (The Police Cars fly down the road) Mrs. Sheep: I wander what that was all about? Suzy: Seems like something important though Candy: Yeah seems like it. Mrs. Sheep: So do you girls want to eat when we get their? Suzy and Candy: SURE! (scene switches to Peppa and Pedro who are looking at the Dome in the Woods) Peppa: So Pedro what do you think caused it? Pedro: (shrugs nervously) Maybe it is a Sign? Peppa: a Sign? Pedro: Yeah maybe it was a sign sent by someone and something will happen to it in the Future? Peppa: Maybe.You are very smart pedro Pedro: (nervously) Thank you.Yes something could happen to it into the Future. Peppa; Yes Pedro: Uh-Oh! Peppa: What is it Pedro? Pedro: That house has been cut in half by The Big Ball! I think it's Mrs.Horse's! Peppa: Oh My! Mrs.Horse: (Voice from inside the house): AHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! HELP ME! help me! Peppa: Let's go get help! (Peppa and Pedro run back to the crash sight and get help) (Mrs. Horse is rushed to the Clinic later) (scene switches to Grandad Dog going into Mr. Fox's Shop) Mr. Fox: Ah, Hello There Grandad Dog! Is there anything you need here today? Grandad Dog: Nope I just need to find my former assistant Edmond.Is there a Way I can somehow make a Broadcast to find him? Mr. Fox: Well I have a Radio Here.You can plug this Microphone up to it and make a Broadcast on the radio this way. (Grandad Dog plugs the Microphone up to the Radio and prepares to speak into it) (Elsewhere Edmond is looking over a Cliff and Arguing to himself) Edmond: How come all of this has happend to Me? WHY ME?! And why did Grandad Dog get mad at me for me just finding his tools Interesting! UH!, I can't take it anymore! It's time to say goodby- (Edmond stops when he hears something coming from a nearby radio) (Edmond goes over and listens to the Radio) Grandad Dog: (On the Radio) Edmond if you're listening to this, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry that I Fired you as my assistant.I want you back now and I apologize for getting mad at the Whole Tool Situatuion.Just please get in contact with me Please.Alright now This is a Emergency Broadcast Concerning The Town: Stop Your Vehicles, The Dome is almost invisible to some and can cause major accidents, even death.So I suggest you all Stop Your Vehicles Right Now! (Mrs.Sheep, who is still driving, hears the broadcast) Suzy: Don't you think we should stop? Candy: Yeah. Mrs. Sheep: Don't worry I'm sure we'll be alright (They continue driving until a Big White Van on the oppisote side of the Dome crashes into it and they stop) Mrs. Sheep,Suzy,and Candy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (They all get out of the Car and inspect the Dome) Candy: I never knew thing was here! Suzy: Me neither (They all touch the dome and Suzy immedieatly falls over) Suzy: Green Stars are Falling In Lines! Mrs. Sheep: Oh My! We better get you to the clinic Candy: What is Happening? (The three drive to the clinic) (scene switches to Danny going to his house and finding Penny) Danny: So have you seen Mummy? Penny: No. I haven't seen her since this morning Danny: She must be outside the Dome! Well, at least Grandad Is in here. Penny: Yeah, I mean at least we're not alone. Danny: Yeah (scene switches to the clinic where hundreds of Injured People are) Pedro: Oh my Peppa: There must be thousands of people in here! Injured Old Jackal: Ow! My Eye! (Three Antelope's are seen being pushed in 3 wheelchairs) Antelope: We knew this was gonna happen one way or another! Pedro: I can't believe this is happening Peppa: I know.This is horrible that this happening Pedro: Yeah Dr. Hamster: Peppa there is something I need to tell you Peppa: Yes? Dr. Hamster: One of your friends Yemen Yak, he has not been seen for days Peppa: Oh No! Dr. Hamster: He used to come by My Vet Office anytime he needed help with one of his pets Peppa: I might go and see if he is at his home. Dr. Hamster: That sounds good.Maybe he is sick Peppa: Maybe.I'll be right back Pedro Pedro: All Right (Peppa leaves with her family to go check on Yemen Yak) (The scene switches to Mrs. Zebra at one of the Roadblocks) Mrs. Zebra: (Looks at the Paparazzi through the Dome) I can't hear You! (waves her hands) (The Army and Men in White Suits arrive and gesture the paparazzi away) Mrs. Zebra: I wander what they are doing? (The scene switches back to the clinic) (Pedro is still waiting when suddenly Penny walks up) Penny: Excuse Me do you have a Marker? Pedro: No do you need one? (the scene switches to outside the clinic where Edmond is waving a Knife in his hands and looks mad) (Mrs. Sheep and Candy Cat get Suzy Sheep into the clinic and she is helped by Penny) (Edmond stares at Pedro with a suspiscious look and walks away) (the scene switches to the Town Hall where Mr. Rabbit is) Mr. Rabbit: Alright I just need to let this town now that they're safe and that I have a saftey pla- Grandad Dog: Hello Mr. Rabbit Mr. Rabbit: Hello Grandad Dog You startled me Grandad Dog: There is something I need to tell you Mr. Rabbit Mr. Rabbit: Yes? Grandad Dog: You need to enlist more Emerngcy Police Officers as some are trapped out in Sheepington Mr. Rabbit: Well You see there is a Problem about that.See I don't want to give authority to the Untrained Public or cause a Big Panic.If you know what I mean Grandad Dog: (Slyly) Well then what about the Brick Stockpile!? Mr. Rabbit: I know nothing about that! Grandad Dog: (Angrily) You do know about it! You just don't wanna admit do you?! Too embarresed too? By the Way does that Watch connect to Eletric Stuff? Mr. Rabbit: Just Leave Me A-Lone About It! And no it doesn't! Grandad Dog: (has a scowl on his face) We're all in this Together. (Later Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra have a Town Meeting in the DIner) Mr. Rabbit: As you all know this Dome has trapped us inside of this town.And I know it may not be easy but I suggest everyone remain calm until furthur information is known about this thing. (Everyone in the town nods their heads) Mr. Rabbit: Have a Safe Night All! And Be Careful! (Mr.Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra leave) (the scene switches to a Party that Danny is having on the Bridge) Danny: Does Anyone want to hear this song? Everyone: SURE! (Danny turns on the radio and the song We built this city on rock and roll starts playing) Freddy: Danny you sure know how to throw a great party! Danny: Thank You! Freddy: You know I might have a Idea about the Power Source of the Dome Danny: What is it? Freddy: Follow Me (the two leave the party and wallk toward the Dome) Freddy: My Friend Jack Jaguar told me that this thing look's like somethin' out of Star Trek Danny: Sounds Cool (Howerver as Danny gets closer he falls over) Danny: Green Stars Are Falling In Lines! Freddy: (gasps) Oh no! (starts trying to give him air) HELP! HELP! (the scene switches to Penny who is going home) (As Penny is about to open the Door Edmond suddenly appears with the knife) Edmond: Your Not Going Anywhere! Penny: Leave Me Alone! Edmond: Never! (the two engage into a fight where Penny is knocked out) (Penny awakens to find that she is in a Strange Room) Penny: Where am I? Edmond: You're in my Boss's Underground Bomb Shelter.It has a 45% radius of saftey walls and is extremely safe and Bullet-Proof.It is so powerful it could withstand a Flood! Penny: Uh Alright, But can we please leave? Edmond: No! You must stay here for the Dome is making you do strange things And I promise you will be safe here! Penny: Can you please let me go? Edmond: No! (Edmond walks out and slams the Door) Penny: Help! (Edmond walks out and is soon met by Grandad Dog) Grandad Dog: Hello there assiant.I have a new Plan for you Edmond: What is it? Grandad Dog: I would like for the Shelter to be Flooded Edmond: I'll help you flood it! Grandad Dog: Thank you! (later Pedro is driven to Peppa's House) Pedro: Hello Peppa Peppa: Hello Pedro Pedro: So,uh,what is it you wanted to show me? Peppa: Who Yemen Yak is (Peppa points to a Picture of Yemen Yak on the wall) Everyone in town believes he is missing but I believe otherwise.He is a Very Nice Friend of Suzy. Pedro: Oh....(Pedro is secretly worrying because Yemen Yak is the one who he had a Fight with this morning and Pedro had scared Yemen Yak off and he had vowed to never return and left in a Fit of Rage and dropped his watch while walking and that is what Pedro buried) Peppa: But I'm sure he'll come up soon Pedro (Gulps): Y-Yes I'm s-s-sure he w-will (scene switches to Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra who have returned to the Crash Sight) Mrs. Zebra: I wonder why The Dome has sealed off Peppatown in particualr? Mr. Rabbit: Maybe we are being punished for The Dark Secrets I have tried to protect you from. Mrs. Zebra: What do you mean? Mr. Rabbit: Well you see it is like a game of cricket-(presses his left hand against the dome) it-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Mr. Rabbit gets electrocuted by the dome because his left arm as his watch on it.) Mrs. Zebra: No! (rushes to his side but sees that it is too late) I can't believe he's gone! (the scene switches to the outside of the dome) (Hundreds of Army Officals run around as Newsreporters scatter the Area) Reporter Ape: No one knows what caused this, Nor does the Military, All we know is that this thing is no picnic and that it is not safe (Serveral other Reporters Agree with him) (Episode ends) Characters: Pedro Pony Peppa pig (character) Mrs. Zebra Penny Dog Edmond Elephant Danny Dog Mr. Fox Mrs. Cat Candy Cat Mr. Rabbit Grandad Dog Freddy Fox Mrs. Horse Dr. Hamster the Vet Unnamed Cat Doctor Mrs. Porcupine (Mrs. Zebra's Friend from New Porkville) Yemen Yak (mentioned and seen in a Picture) Unnamed Fire Chief Fireman Goat Mummy Sheep Suzy Sheep Officer Raccoon Officer Mule Mrs. Cow Unnamed Jackal 3 Unnamed Antelopes Mr. Wolf (mentioned) Jack Jaguar (mentioned) Granny Pig Mummy Pig Daddy Pig (cameo) George (cameo) Mr. Zebra (cameo) Dr. Elephant (cameo) Mr. Elken (mentioned) Mrs. Moose (mentioned) Unnamed Papparzi Army Soldiers Unamed Townspeople Ape Reporter Unnamed Reporters Mr. Potato Goldie the Fish (cameo) Tiddles the Turtle (cameo at the Clinic) Officer Deer (cameo) Mr. Wolverine (cameo) Trivia *This Episode has some References in it: #The Ow! My Eye! quote is from the Simpsons #''We built this city on rock and roll'' is heard at Danny's Party #Freddy mentions Star Trek *Characters that pass in this Episode: #Mr. Rabbit (aka The Home Inspector) #Mr. Elken #Several Unamed People #Mrs. Moose #Mrs. Horse (possibly) *It is Unknown what happened to Yemen Yak after he angrily left.However he may be mentioned in the next episode *Mr. Wolf is Mentioned but he is not seen. *Another Unseen Character that Freddy mentions is Someone named Jack Jaguar Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:TV Show Episodes Category:Under the Peppa episodes